


Artistic Differences

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson and Holmes discuss the art of image. Written for JWP Amnesty Prompt: The arts: music H&W seem to agree on, painting not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artistic Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Silly dialogue ficlet. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

“A sketch might be nice. Simple paper and ink.”  
  
“My dear fellow, don’t tell me you _like_ those dreadful drawings that illustrate your little stories.”  
  
“Well no, not really; but they’re not meant to look like you, just as you asked.”  
  
“They didn’t have to be so insulting to the supposed me, either, but as they’re no kinder to you, never mind. Oil is the proper medium in any case.”  
  
“What, like those stuffy portraits in my club, where no one looks like they ever lived? No thank you. Now something more in line with the Pre-Raphaelites, perhaps…”  
  
“Naturally you would be drawn to their overly-romantic, florid style. We are not a fantasy, nor a tragic tale. Now the French Impressionists…”  
  
“Murky, blurry, and indistinct, and you’re the _last_ person I’d think would settle for a lack of detail, Holmes, regardless of family loyalty.”  
  
“Hm. You seem to have stumbled on a valid point, Watson.  Studio portrait, then?”  
  
“Photography is the only reasonable choice, Holmes. I’ll make the appointment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 7, 2016


End file.
